Problems
by illruntowardsvegasskies
Summary: Every night, I go to sleep in fear, wondering what exactly tomorrow will bring. They say that everyone has their own problems...so why does it feel like i'm so alone in my pain? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryartha AU.


**Disclaimer: **I own only the plotline, nothing else.

**C**_rash…Clank. _The sounds of glass contacting with the wood (or someone's skull) rang through the house, forcing the young girl to awaken. She sat up in her comfortable bed, squinting through the moonlit

room. She wondered if she had locked her door before she went to sleep. Her eyes widened at the thought of not having locked her damn door. _Fuck. _She kicked off her comforter and walked over to the

door, relief coursing through her when she saw that she did indeed lock it. Another crash sounded from downstairs. She felt her eyes well up with frustrated tears as she walked over to her bed. Was it too

much to ask for a little normality in her life? She turned over violently, silencing the shrieks she was hearing by burying her face and ears into her soft pillow. After a half an hour, she was able to fall into a

fitful sleep….

Seventeen-year-old Gabriella Montez awoke to the glorious sound of an alarm clock that was ringing off the hook. With a slap and a groan, the young woman rose from her comfortable bed and walked over

to her bathroom. She felt, and after a quick glance in the mirror realized she looked, like death. Her normally tan face was a ghastly pale and the dark circles underneath her eyes made her look like a

ghost; her straight, yet disheveled, hair only added to her ghastly appearance. She sighed, every single morning she would wake up and take a good long look at the girl in the mirror. She found that more

times than none, she looked like a ghost. A mere shadow of the girl she used to be, back before him….she tore her eyes away from her image in the mirror and turned on the shower. She stripped out of

her nightclothes and stepped carefully under the curtain of scalding hot water, wincing as it hit her skin. After ten minutes, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a clean towel around herself. Again,

she looked into the mirror, seeing all of her cuts and bruises in their uncovered glory. Some were old, some were more recent; but they all left the same indentation on Gabriella. An indentation of pain each

time she received a new one, disgust with herself that she couldn't fight back, and a constant reminder of how hard it was to live with someone whose one pleasure was to cause pain for others. She lifted

a finger to her cheek, finding it to be wet from tears she hadn't even know she'd shed. She dried her face and applied a thick layer of cover-up to her face, neck, and arms. She let a humorless laugh escape

from her mouth; she knew what would happen if she left even one bruise uncovered. After she was done, she chose a simple outfit for the school day, a purple long-sleeved flannel tee-shirt with a white

tank-top under it and a pair of skinny jeans. She placed her practically destroyed black converse on her feet and she was ready to start her day. She unlocked the door to her bedroom and opened it as

quietly as she could, peeking her head out to make sure no one was awake. After making sure the coast was clear, she tip-toed out of her room and shut her door gently. She made her way to the kitchen,

finding mountains of broken glass along the way. She blinked back tears as she entered the kitchen, gasping at the state it was in. Pots and pans lay on the floor in disarray, a half-empty bottle of rum lay

on the counter and worst of all…there was blood on the floor. Her eyes widened as thoughts of what could have happened the night before coursed through her head. Suddenly, she heard the creaking of

a door in the distance. _Oh no. _Her heartbeat quickened as she snatched up a protein bar from the pantry and practically ran out of the house. She only stopped to grab her car keys and her backpack. Once

she was outside, she sucked in a mouthful of the damp morning air. She had made it outside without seeing him. Realization dawned upon her and a small smile appeared upon her lips. She had made it

outside without having to deal with him, which meant that he was either just getting up (like the lazy pig that he was), at work (highly unlikely), or checking out a new bar to drink at (highly possible). But

none of that mattered to Gabriella right now. All that mattered was that she had avoided seeing her step-father this morning. As far as Gabriella was concerned, that meant that she was going to have a

damn good day. She threw her backpack onto the passenger's seat, started her car, and went off on her way to school; feeling as though she could conquer the world.

**AN: Hello everyone, just thought I would let you know that this is a fanfiction based off an original piece that I'm writing. So some of the characters from the original piece may pop up at one point in the story. Please read, review, and hopefully enjoy!**

**-Charlotte Russo**

**P.S. I will post the next chapter if people show interest in the plotline and review :]**


End file.
